


Cookie crumbs

by dohkyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohkyan/pseuds/dohkyan
Summary: “These are for tomorrow, right? How many?”“500.” Kyungsoo answers quickly. His smile is radiant, confident, and gentle.Jongin reflects the smile like a mirror and stops thinking all at once -  about his saturday nap, his sudden hungry stomach, his cold bare feet, and the fact that he has never baked a thing in his entire life.“I can help.”It’s too late to retreat when Kyungsoo looks interested in his offer, the glint in his eyes melting Jongin’s worries away.(In which Jongin plans didn't include spending his december afternoons at Kyungsoo's apartment baking cookies, but there is no way he could complain.)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Cookie crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO on Ice Fest, self-prompt.  
> Thank you to the mods and my beta!

It’s Saturday midday when there is an abrupt clatter followed by thunderous clangs coming from the apartment next door. Jongin’s plans of napping through the day are ruined as soon as he falls off the bed.

The floor is cold, but with enough blankets it could become welcoming. Jongin doesn’t have time to find out, there are more pressing matters.

Barefoot and still in his grinch jumper and gray joggers, with tousled hair and a probable reddish cheek from the impact, he knocks on his neighbor-slash-crush’s door, calling for him. 

Maybe he is playing a movie too loud, maybe he had a little accident, maybe there is a burglar inside. Jongin expects anything.

Anything but finding out that Kyungsoo owns an ugly knitted sweater and an apron with a pixel Santa Clause that reads _“I love it when you call me big poppa”_ as soon as he answers the door.

Jongin takes a moment - to mentally clutch his chest wondering how Kyungsoo can do it all. All as in looking dazzling, smiling mesmerizingly, whisking something that looks like cream and killing it even in such a tacky Christmas look at the same time.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asks, completely oblivious of Jongin’s daze.

“I heard a loud hit…” Jongin trails off, getting distracted by both the sight and the unmistakable smell of cookies coming from the apartment. “I was wondering if you were ok.”

“Oh. Yes, I dropped some trays by accident. Did I cause you any trouble?”

“No.” _You would never,_ it’s what Jongin wants to say, but presses his lips together to avoid any slipping. Instead, he tries to focus on the silly apron. 

Kyungsoo must be baking the homemade Christmas cookies he sells every single December.Those that tend to be quite popular among the apartment complex neighbors. Jongin would know, because he buys cookies every single time. His order for this year is of 10 boxes, no second thoughts and no regrets after Kyungsoo had beamed at him with a gentle smile.

“So, how is the baking going?”

The focus on the apron shifts towards Kyungsoo’s rolled up sleeves that expose his arms. The whisking still hasn’t stopped, which is giving Jongin one tiny heart attack.

“Good, but I have some big orders for tomorrow.”

“Sorry,” Jongin says, because even if he craves for nothing more than to keep the conversation going, Kyungsoo must be in a rush, probably having a tight schedule to follow through to end so many orders in time. “For interrupting.”

“Oh no, don’t apologize!” Kyungsoo replies quickly, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head in a nervous gesture. It’s really cute. “I am the one making so much noise, I should be the one apologizing.”

“It’s no problem, really,” Jogin laughs a bit, the usual trail of goosebumps he gets when talking with Kyungsoo already raising at the back of his neck. “I’ll be going and leaving you and Minseok to it.”

“It’s just me today,” Kyungsoo adds nonchalantly, but Jongin frowns in worry.

Usually, Minseok - mutual friend who casually introduced them a couple of years ago - would be there helping Kyungsoo with the batches of cookies. Sometimes, Jongin would hear his laughter even from the other side of the wall. 

Other times, though, he would find him in front of his door, joking about how Kyungsoo had kicked him out for eating too many samples.

“He is sick, has the flu and mild fever.” Kyungsoo looks apologetic for the split of a second. “He better not leave his house today or I’m kicking his ass.”

Jongin snorts, but also makes a mental note to send him a text to check up on him. 

“No backup?” Jongin asks, even though he already knows the answer and receives a wince in response. “These are for tomorrow, right? How many?”

“500.” Kyungsoo answers quickly, looking prideful of his tiny and delicious creations. His smile is radiant, confident, and gentle, despite the obvious fact that he must be in quite a rush. 

Jongin reflects the smile like a mirror and stops thinking all at once - about his saturday nap, his sudden hungry stomach, his cold bare feet, and the fact that he has never baked a thing in his entire life.

“I can help.”

It’s too late to retreat when Kyungsoo looks interested in his offer, the glint in his eyes melting Jongin’s worries away.

“Really? I didn’t know you baked, Jongin.”

“Um, I don’t,” Jongin corrects quickly, rubbing his fingers together out of nervousness. “But I can do small tasks? And learn, maybe?”

“I guess that would do, the baking is done anyway. I just need to decorate, sort, pack everything... add the labels…” Kyungsoo trails off with a finger under his chin, the whipping cream forgotten. “Are you sure?”

"Yeah."

"Alright.” With that, Kyungsoo returns to the whipping. “I'll pay you the same I pay to Minseok per day."

"Oh, there is no need. Let me do it as a favor.”

At the anticipation of spending the afternoon together, Jongin can feel his already fluttering heart on his throat. He manages to excuse himself for a second to get some socks, but he also ends up brushing his teeth, putting some deodorant on, spraying perfume and practicing his most charming smile in the mirror. 

Kyungsoo’s apartment is marvelous, truly. There is no single wall without decorations and the tree, though small, has beautiful ornaments that make up for its size. Jongin loves every corner of it, filled with red and green, quite homey, quite cozy. 

The best part of it all, though, must be the smell of cookies lingering everywhere. It comes from the oven and the many cookie trays on the dinner table, the island and even on the small coffee table in the living room. Jognin’s mouth starts to water.

Because Kyungsoo’s baking is delicious - and because Jongin may be whipped - Jongin has asked for big amounts of anything that Kyungsoo makes. However, he never stopped once to think about what big orders would involve - as in ordering 10 boxes would mean baking 100 cookies. Adding that amount to the other orders Kyungsoo must have, including the ones from sweet tooth Chanyeol from the 5th floor…

Right now, there must already be around 400 cookies scattered all over the place.

It’s not that Jongin doesn’t trust Kyungsoo’s abilities or judgement. If he agrees to bake a thousand cookies, it’s probably because he can. However, it must take more of his time from what Jongin had ever thought and he is not sure how helpful he can be with no experience whatsoever.

If anyone would ask Jongin, he would say he has not a single baking bone in his body.

Said worries prove to be true.

It turns out Jongin has shaky hands that aren’t fitting for decorating cookies, and Kyungsoo can be quite frightening if any gingerbread man breaks a leg when Jongin wasn’t even supposed to pick up the little man in the first place.

So for now, there is Jongin, separating the cookies per order and labeling every single package, adding the tiny christmas tags to each one. The task should be easy, if Jongin could stop admiring every single cookie trying to ignore how good they smell and how his stomach is growing hungrier and hungrier.

It had been easier to fool his hunger with the butterflies in his stomach at first.

When his stomach finally gives in and grumbles, he turns around right away to check if Kyungsoo has noticed, but he seems to be too focused on checking on the cookies that are still in the oven.

It’s a candid sight, watching Kyungsoo pursing his eyebrows and pouting slightly before turning the light of the oven off. He stands straight then and turns to mix the coloring of the glaze a bit more. It’s red, cherry like. Some drops had landed on Kyungsoo’s hand, forming small stains. His forearms are mostly clean, except for the flour smudge at the back of his right one. His face is sugar free unlike what Jongin had imagined he would look like while baking. His glasses are spotless.

Jongin can’t help the smile that forms on his face, but he has to stop distracting himself if he means to help Kyungsoo the most he can.

The tiny smile remains, but he is back to his task. 

They settle in a comfortable silence, with Kyungsoo giving him a few indications here and there, even trying to teach Jongin how to decorate the base of some cookies again.

It’s the yellow part of a bell cookie, the easiest shape that Jongin cannot screw up, but he still looks really proud when Jongin manages to pull up a decent looking one. He rewards him with a couple of cookies that didn’t make it past the cutting area and even without the glaze, they taste delicious.

Jongin had been right, Chanyeol had ordered 5 boxes for the next day and he guesses he had ordered many more for the rest of the month. It’s a lot of sugar for one single man, Jongin is somewhat envious of that sugar resistance.

“I’m exhausted,” Kyungsoo groans when the last package is placed on a box. Jongin agreeds wholeheartedly. Baking cookies seemed more fun before, but after a couple of hours, his view had been changed completely. “Do you want cocoa?”

“Are you going to make cocoa now? After all the work?” Jongin asks, surprised Kyungsoo wants to come back to the kitchen and go through the hassle.

Kyungsoo merely shrugs. “It’s easy.”

The boxes are finally piled one on top of the other, with the packages ready to be delivered tomorrow morning. Kyungsoo stands beside them, checking one last time on the very last labeling, as if he hadn’t organized them himself. There is a trail of weariness in his expression, he even yawns, but he still proceeds to head towards the kitchen.

“I will get some from the coffee shop at the end of the street,” Jongin says quickly before Kyungsoo can give another step.

“Oh, you don’t have to, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says, looking slightly doubtful. “It must be quite cold already, I don’t want you to freeze for that.”

Jongin gulps, trying to not spit out how Kyungsoo worrying about him fills him with such warmth that he may never get used to. “It’s fine,” he reassures “I can also get us something to eat?”

“That would be nice,” Kyunsgoo nods, letting himself fall on the living room couch. He stretches like a starfish before finding a comfortable position, with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. “But what would you get?”

“Stew?”

“No way,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “That’s four blocks away. In this cold weather?”

“It’s no biggie.”

“You are sensitive to cold, Jongin.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but it’s more endearing than exasperating. “Tell you what, you get the cocoa, I’ll order delivery, sounds good? Though I’m not sure how that’s an actual combination.” He finishes with a chuckle. “Maybe we can save it for later, I’ll heat it.”

“Sure,” Jongin nods before going for the door.

“Jongin, wait. Can you bring some pastries?”

With a hand on the handle, Jongin turns around with a small smile. “Aren’t you baking some?” he teases, to which Kyungsoo only snorts.

❅❅❅

The following Monday when Jongin comes back from work, there is Christmas music coming from Kyungsoo’s apartment. Jongin checks the hour and guesses Kyungsoo must be leaving work early to finish his baking.

Minseok had texted him this morning to tell him he was going to have a busy day, he is probably still at it, With the flu still going, he should probably head home to rest after his shift, Kyungsoo must have told him that as well.

With a full stomach, a few hours to spare and a mind full of Kyungsoo’s smiles, there is no way Jongin will miss the opportunity to knock on his door once again.

The sight of Kyungsoo opening the door with whipping cream on a bowl, this time with his left cheek sprinkled with flour, could be something he gets used to.

“Jongin,” he says smiling instantly before looking slightly confused. “Was I being loud again?”

“No,” Jongin replies in the beat of a heart. “I was wondering if you needed help again.”

Kyungsoo bites down his lower lip and looks behind him over his shoulder, pondering about it. “I could use some help again, yes. But this time, I’m paying for the food.”

“Alright.” Jongin chuckles stepping in, only to realize he is still carrying his coat, scarf, bag and work shoes. Kyungsoo only seems amused by that and signals the coat track by the wall. “Right,” Jongin mutters, slightly embarrassed, but Kyungsoo is already walking into the kitchen. “Minseok told me he was busy today.”

“And still sick! I’m sorry, Jongin, but if Minseok crosses that door today, you’ll be witnessing murder.”

Jongin’s laughter is boisterous, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind. He even gives Jongin an apron when he is finally ready to start - it’s Christmas themed too, but it reads _“Merry Christmas, you filthy animal”._

How Kyungsoo ended up with such aprons will probably remain a mystery.

Once again, they settle into a comfortable and quiet pace, but this time with _Jingle Bell Rock_ in the background.

Jongin is focused, truly, but he can’t help the giggle that escapes him.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks from the counter right behind him. Jongin feels his face redden, as he didn’t intend to laugh that loud. Turning slightly, he can see how Kyungsoo is cutting the next batch of cookies but has his eyes on him with a curious expression.

“Nothing,” he replies without turning around, afraid of his blush being quite noticeable. “It’s just that I had never imagined you liked Christmas this much.”

Because Jongin already knew Kyungsoo liked this time of the year, with the baking and the usual Christmas music coming from his apartment at unexpected hours. However, he hadn’t expected his house would look as if taken out from a seasonal design magazine, with him using different ugly knitted sweaters and actually enjoying it. Peak Christmas cliché, but no one is complaining.

He wouldn’t change it for anything. For it, he dares to peek over his shoulder, but Kyungsoo’s eyes aren’t on him anymore, but staring at the decorations of the living room.

“I love it,” Kyungsoo says, with glinting eyes and a sunbeam smile that would beat any light. The season fits him wonderfully, Jongin realizes. He blends extremely well with the cozyness and warmth one can feel from the inside even when it’s snowing and freezing outside. “Don’t you?”

“Not as much as you, though.”

Jongin wants nothing more than to punch his own face for sputtering _that_ in the middle of a casual conversation, but it turns out unnecessary. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to take it for what it was, a clumsy confession of Jongin liking him, but more of a comment about Jongin being unable to love the holiday more than him.

For this, he is grateful.

“I could take that.”

And Jongin could too, if Kyungsoo’s naive answer, coupled with his still vibrant smile wasn’t doing this to his heart that Kyungsoo wouldn’t even imagine. 

Not bothered one bit by Jongin’s inner turmoils, Kyungsoo snorts, accidentally moving his cutter a bit to the right, cutting on the wrong place. Small curses come out under his breath, but he doesn’t look really vexed. 

“What?” Jongin asks, nervousness setting goosebumps under his jaw. Perhaps, his small slip was too obvious to miss after all.

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo parrots his answer from before, even when he is still focused on fixing his mistake. “You look like a cherry, that’s all.” This makes Jongin flinch instinctively, turning back at his packaging work and trying to calm both his warm cheeks and heartbeat down. “It’s cute, Jongin! Don’t worry!”

That’s exactly what he needed to hear. With a groan that provokes another chuckle from Kyungsoo, they settle once again to work.

Minseok calls a couple of times talking about showing up at the apartment later, each call ends up with Kyungsoo making threatening promises that everyone knows he won’t fulfill. When he promises to show up the next day feeling better, Jongin can’t help the light tug of jitters about it.

But maybe, even if Minseok is back, he can still help Kyungsoo out. 

“Tomorrow! I’ll be as good as new,” Minseok says, voice coming through the loudspeaker of Kyungsoo’s phone. “Pinky promise.”

“You can’t pinky promise through the phone, you duffus,” Kyungsoo replies, not actually angry, as the little smile on his face shows, but Minseok cannot see that. “I told you it’s ok.”

“You cannot be making over 500 cookies without help, you madman!”

“I’m not alone,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Jongin is here again.”

“Oh,” Minseok replies and the line goes silent for a handful of seconds. Jongin closes his eyes, assuring himself that his friend won’t be making any innuendos that could expose him. Having a mutual friend that knows about his feelings for Kyungsoo can be dangerous, he suddenly realizes. “You could have told me that from the beginning. Is he there? Is he listening?”

“Yes!” Jongin replies quickly at the same time that a quite confused Kyungsoo asks “Why?”

“To say hi, of course.” Minseok snickers, Jongin gets the unbearable need to kick the phone out of the window. “Are you sure you are fine with him? My help is not needed at all?” he trails off but picks up quickly after hearing Kyungsoo sigh for the third time in a single call. “Alright, if he can help you with _all_ the orders, I’ll be seeing you until Christmas then!”

With one last laugh, he hangs up, leaving Kyungsoo even more puzzled and wondering about his friend’s intentions out loud. Jongin takes a moment to thank Minseok telepathically, but then starts to wonder if his help is really enough. 

It would be a shame if Kyungsoo didn’t end up in time for this.

“Are you sure about it?” Jongin asks, pulling Kyungsoo’s attention towards him. He is pretty sure Minseok would come the next day if he asked. “I mean, I am free and I can help any day, if you want. I don’t know if my abilities are enough help, though.”

“Um,” Kyungsoo starts to chew down his bottom lip, looking slightly uncertain. Jongin must have let his concern and sudden mood change show on his face, because suddenly Kyungsoo has both hands in front of him in a defensive position. “No, no, Jongin. You are really helpful! It’s just that I… I will feel bad if you move your plans to help me… And I’m not even paying you.”

“It’s alright!” Jongin replies quickly, trying not to show his desperation. “I don’t have many plans until Christmas and this is fun. You don’t have to pay me, I don’t mind.You are basically teaching me how to do these things. If you look at it that way, it’s an exchangement. You can even teach me how to decorate better, or cut, or bake even. If you have time, that’s it. I can also leave work early to help you. I don’t know how good my baking could be, though, but-”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo suddenly mutters, stopping his blabbering. His bottom lip is reddish due to the biting, both of his hands are on the counter in front of him, but his fingers keep flexing and unflexing. There is a light tint on his cheeks and if Jongin wasn’t feeling unhinged himself, he would think Kyungsoo is flustered. “That’s more than enough.”

With that, he turns around to continue with the decoration of the snowflake cookies. 

“I can teach you how to decorate the ginger men again, tomorrow.”

This time, with Kyungsoo’s turned back facing him, Jongin can distinguish the blush at the back of Kyunsoo’s ears.

❅❅❅

“Good morning.”

Jongin opens his eyes when hearing Kyungsoo’s voice. 

The bright morning light coming from the windows hits him in the face, he has to blink a few times in order to focus properly. 

Kyungsoo is right there, in front of him - hair still wet from a shower, brand new Christmas sweater on, fresh pine scent lingering on him, and one cup of coffee on his hands, for Jongin.

The view is quite domestic, quite sweet, but too much in the early morning, whatever hour might be.

Sitting up on the couch Jongin guesses he spent the night on, he takes the cup of coffee offered for him and brings it closer. Its warmth, ideal for his cold hands.

“Good morning,” he replies in a low voice. Even when Kyungsoo sits on the couch in front of him, Jongin tries to focus only on the warmth between his hands and on the blanket on his lap - the one Kyungsoo probably laid on him last night.

The embarrassment doesn’t die, though. He perfectly remembers how they had stayed late working and how Jongin was supposed to wait for Kyungsoo to finish decorating the last batch of snowflake cookies to finish packing. The fact that he had fallen asleep, leaving Kyungsoo to pack what was left by himself.

Jongin has been helping him for a handful of days already, he thought he had picked up the pace by now.

“I’m sorry for falling asleep here on your couch instead of helping out.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo reassures him.

“You should have woken me up,” Jongin adds, finally being able to stare at him in the eye, he looks amused by the situation, which makes Jongin shrink on his seat even more. “Don’t laugh.”

That has the opposite effect, but with the way Kyungsoo’s laugh fills the room, with his eyes as crescents and his nose scrunched up, with the heart on his mouth stretching wide, Jongin finds he doesn’t mind.

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo places a tentative hand on Jongins knee. It sends goosebumps through his body, but it feels nice. With two gentle pats, Kyungsoo stands up and stretches, heading towards the kitchen. This, Jongin could get used to. “Better come here before breakfast gets cold.”

Oh, he is so in love. And as days pass by, the feeling grows and grows. 

There are many things here and there that he gets to know about Kyungsoo, with the small nuances and a few things he hadn’t expected. Nothing, not even the faults on their interactions stops the affection from becoming overwhelming.

It’s not a surprise then, really, that after Jongin had thought of it as nothing but a mere infatuation he could go through by just spending platonic time like this with Kyungsoo - watching him from not exactly afar but still not close enough - now he is sure he won’t be able to step back from it, whatever it is.

He only hopes there can be a chance, a possibility for the feelings to be returned, but he would have to wait.

At least after they are done with the orders. For now, he has to keep helping Kyungsoo however he can.

“This one is special,” Kyungsoo says one afternoon, simply sitting next to him and placing a tray with cookies on the counter. They are pretty, like all the others have been, but they are slightly bigger, with different shapes and decorations, maybe a bit more complicated to do. The snowflakes are more detailed and so are the trees. There are a few honeycombs and instead of ginger men, there are cute bears with Christmas hats. Jongin loves those ones in particular, there is no way he would be able to eat them.

Kyungsoo must have spent a lot of time with these, they are probably crafted with such an amount of love and dedication, it makes Jongin’s heart melt even more.

“So these are a special order?” Jongin asks, reaching for the big box Kyungsoo had reserved before to start packing them. “They must have a special price, right?” Carefully, Jongin lifts one cookie in the shape of a heart. It’s still Christmas themed, but it sort of reminds Jongin’s of Valentine’s. “Did Chanyeol order them?”

Kyungsoo snorts.

“Hm?” Jongin turns to see him, he is pursing his lips, obviously trying to hide his laughter. “What? I was wondering because they look delicious.”

“Do they?” Kyungsoo mutters quickly, snapping his lips shut right away once more. There it is again, the soft blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be able to eat them, though.” 

At that very last comment, Kyungsoo can’t stop his laughter anymore. It’s boisterous, and quite lovely; and even when he hides his face in his hands, it doesn’t die out. Jongin could swear his ears have the brightest shade of red he has seen on him. 

“What?” Jongin asks once more, smiling now because even if he doesn’t understand what’s happening, Kyungsoo’s amusement is contagious.

The laughter starts to slow down, but Kyungsoo still doesn’t raise his head.

“Jongin, you are so cute,” he groans into his hands. “These cookies are yours.”

“Oh… _oh,”_ Jongin repeats completely dumbfounded before looking back at the tray, then at Kyungsoo, and then at the tray again.

For him. 

Kyungsoo made those unique and thoughtful cookies for him.

Now, every detail that he had found lovely about them becomes a hundred times better. A thousand times more significant.

There is no way Jongin can avoid the plethora of feelings hitting him all at once, it’s too late anyway, and he is pretty sure he doesn’t want it to stop.

❅❅❅

“Finally,” Kyungsoo exclaims once the last package is sealed. Christmas is a few days away and they have finished the largest batch on the list, the very last one too.

It’s quite late already and they have been pretty long weeks, Jongin is glad that they have finished everything on time, that he turned out to be quite helpful despite his initial inexperience. He had even helped through all the steps for the last batch, something he couldn’t have imagined at the beginning of it all.

It’s a shame that these afternoons at Kyungsoo’s apartment have come to an end, but Jongin cannot feel melancholic about it when they are sitting on the couch side by side, a couple of hot cocoas with cream and a few tiny marshmallows in their hands. 

“I thought we would never finish,” Kyungsoo comments, a small smile already forming on his lips before blowing his cup.

“I wish we would never finish,” Jongin mutters low, but apparently not low enough because Kyungsoo almost snaps his neck to look at him.

Jongin blows his own cup, taking a sip from it, feeling the blush creeping on his face again. Focusing on the marshmallows, he ponders about how much he is willing to say.

If the smiles and casual touching that has become more common with the time could mean what he thinks they mean. If he may be the cause of Kyungsoo’s brighter smiles these past days, with the blush on his cheeks and the glint on his eyes. 

The thought of being able to make Kyungsoo happy is heartwarming.

“Jongin?”

“I just…”

“You just?”

Maybe he should wait, wait to have a better way to explain how something Kyungsoo probably does every single year has made him so happy. To explain how spending his afternoons with him have been the highlights of these past days. Jongin’s life may be good, but having Kyungsoo around makes it so much better, there is no way Jongin could go back.

But would saying how much baking cookies with Kyungsoo means to him be weird? Would it sound ridiculous? Do they need more time?

“I like spending time with you.”

Jongin hopes that’s enough for now - a step in the right direction to grow even closer with Kyungsoo. He guesses that’s the right answer because when he turns to see him, Kyungsoo is beaming.

His smile is wide, with his lips forming that heart Jongin can’t get enough of. 

“Me too,” he answers nonchalantly. “You are the best company I have ever had.”

How Kyungsoo does it, as in flipping Jongin’s heart with barely a couple of words, he’ll never know. 

“Don’t tell Minseok, though.”

His eyes glint with mischief and now Jongin can’t find the strength to look anywhere but him. Kyungsoo stares at him as well, the smile is still in place. 

Jongin tries to guess what it is that Kyungsoo is looking at, what he is trying to find in him. Probably nothing that charming, for he is plastered with baking flour, with a few dots of colorant on his hands, maybe even sugar sprinkled on his hair, he wouldn’t be surprised if he looked like a mess.

But Kyungsoo barely tilts his head to the side, closer to Jongin.

“You have cream on your mouth,” Kyungsoo whispers, leaning in to wipe a smudge from the corner of Jongin’s lip. The small gesture is breathtaking. “On your nose too.”

And Kyungsoo’s hands are so warm.

Jongin chews down his lip, pondering once more about confessions and what not, about what Kyungsoo would think if he told him right now, right there, that he wants to kiss him. For a while now, right now, forever maybe. Or at least as long as he can. As long as Kyungsoo allows him.

There isn’t much to wonder, though. All his worries prove to be unfounded, because it’s not long enough before Kyungsoo is pressing his lips over his. Over his cheeks, over his nose, over his mouth once more.

Jongin is so whipped, that when Kyungsoo pulls back, he is grinning so wide it hurts.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo mutters quickly, as if finally realizing what he had done.

“Don’t be,” Jongin replies quickly before leaning back in. 

Kyungsoo’s lips are as sweet as sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
